Mothwings
by Bolt Greywing
Summary: The runty tigermoth Scildon travels to earth and discovers his Silverwing ancestor.


**Mothwings**

by

Bolt Greywing

Escaping the Atmosphere

The Insect Goddess of the planet Cortella sighed as she read through the list of recently deceased animals, why did that moth boy's name Scildon always keep coming up. None of the other animals liked having him around, because he was always trying to kill one of them. His sheet was quite long and as she read it, she began to disapprove of his actions. No matter what animal form the Goddess granted him, he was never truly happy. She looked at his first birth mother's death and realized with pity that he was tempted by power just like his Silverwing ancestor was.

Unlike his ancestor, he brought cannibal bats to his clan, large one with terrible jaws. All that was left from his former home was death and decay. Scildon the Moth fought valiantly against the large throng of viscous cannibals, but even he was no match for them. Though Scildon was the runt of his colony he tried to defend his home as much as he could but as the wounds on his body began to stack he soon succumbed to the darkness as his vision failed him.

When he finally woke up he looked around at his fellow moths realizing how much shame and disappointment he brought them. Even in death he was chastised for his actions and took it very hard, everyone he ever cared for in life no longer loved him. In his despair he went into hiding and isolated himself from the rest of the tiger moths. From that day forward he hated every bat in existence and resented the other animals who lived their peaceful lives while he was made to suffer.

The Insect Goddess called for Scildon to be brought forward by two of her loyal followers. They nodded in agreement and went on their way to find the little trouble maker and bring him to justice in whatever way she saw fit. Now that they were gone the Goddess could finally think of what she was going to do with him. Most of his recent behaviors involved causing others all sorts of pain of which the other animals complained greatly about him. There was no way he would be able to stay on his home world. However she did know of a planet that was full of lush woods and water called Earth and she thought of a scheme to put him there. She knew that the humans of that planet were not exactly friendly and would serve as a good punishment for that vile Scildon. Yet there was his ancestor to consider perhaps that young ruffian could learn a thing or two from him. If anyone could put that rebellious tiger moth Scildon in his place it would have to be Shade Silverwing.

Scildon was escorted into the courtroom by two very powerfully looking moths. Scildon who came in as a mouse from his latest death was kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs trying to break free from his captors. Scildon though he was a bit stronger in his mouse form was still no match for the powerful moth guards. "You honey sucking worms, let me go before I bash your face in."

The goddess looked at him sternly. "Well well Scildon it is rather nice of you to grace us with your presence."

"Well excuse me Misses pain in the butt, it is so nice to see you again, not." Scildon smirked.

The goddess just ignored him and was certainly not going to be baited by him. "Scildon you have been charged with trying to kill several winter bats as a bat."

"Stupid bats they deserved it, they are all the same with their fluttery wings." Scildon replied.

"It seems you also tried to chew the leg off of a squirrel and steal his nuts from a tree." The goddess continued.

Scildon just rolled his eyes. "The squirrel was pathetic, besides he is not an important animal unlike me."

"Scildon can't you take anything seriously for once?" The goddess replied.

"Pbht says you. Look sweet cakes I have a destiny with a mango, now if you excuse me I must be on my way." Scildon snarkly replied.

The goddess sighed at how impossible he was being. "Scildon you tried to maul a mouse and several other animals. No one wants you to be here. Doesn't this bother you at all!"

"Why should I care?! Those animals did nothing for me when I was in trouble. They did nothing to help my colony at all, they just let them die!" Scildon began to sob painfully at the memory of the destruction of his colonies home and of his mother. "I don't need anyone, besides no one cares about me at all. All I wish is that I be left alone."

The goddess felt the young tigermoth's pain for his loss and yet how was she going to deal with him? She weighed several options in her mind at length but came to one possibility that would provide the isolation he needed. "Since there is no way I can change your mind in this, I will take you to a place where you truly can be alone." The goddess replied.

"You really mean it? A place where there is no morons around?" Scildon asked curiously.

"Yep you will find the place to be absolutely prefect and you won't have to worry about anyone." The goddess smirked.

"Where is it?" Scildon asked.

"Why a distant planet called Earth. Its a bit of a backwater planet." The goddess replied. "Why you would be like a god there."

"Earth? Sounds like a complete dump, but still it be nice to be away from here for a while. When do we go?" Scildon asked.

"Tonight I will carry you there to the planet itself." The goddess replied.

"Good the sooner I leave this place the better I will feel. Will there be any food for me to munch on?" Scildon asked.

"We will eat on the way there. Meet me in my throne chamber when it is no longer light and we will be on our way." The goddess giggled sweetly.

Scildon nodded and then left along with the other moth guards.

While it was difficult to tell when night was in the underworld, the leafs and water is arranged in a sort of clock like pattern that tracks the time in the land through the use of magic. When nighttime finally arrived Scildon finally met the goddess in her chambers. She embraced the child in her wings before rapidly consuming him, this was a moment that she had been waiting for and he had fallen completely head over heals for her trap. Scildon was completely taken by surprise and only after a several minutes did he start to actually put up a fight, his head well within the goddess's terrible jaws. Scildon struggled on trying to free himself in anyway he could, but all his struggles only began to please the goddess even more. The goddess smirked as she enjoyed the nice taste of the struggling mouse within her jaws and pulled more of him in with each passing minute. Scildon continued to fight even though it was pointless to resist the goddess who now had most of him within her body. The goddess tilted her head gradually upward allowing gravity to finish the rest of his body off, all that remained outside of her was Scildon tiny legs and tail. Eventually after all the fight he had put up though weak as he was, the little runt finally came to rest within the confines of goddess's stomach.

The goddess let out a pleasant little burp that escaped her lips and smiled as she rubbed her now plump tummy rubbing the squirms within it with one of her feet. "Such a delightful meal you are, and now you are mine."

Scildon began to cry loudly within the confines of her stomach as he pushed roughly against the walls causing it to move though he could feel the walls pressing gently down on him. "Why, why, why are you doing this to me?"

The goddess continued to rub her tummy now quite pleased that her stomach now had some food, and the delicious moth was now going to be her meal. "Why, because your a spoiled brat. And I was hungry."

Scildon continued to cry knowing it was no use to push at all against the walls. "But, but, but goddess's shouldn't get hungry. The moths' said..."

The goddess mocked him. "The moths said, the moths said. You mortals know nothing about what we do and what we don't do."

"This is not fair! Let me out of here you Gelatinous slob!" Scildon shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Life is not fair you insignificant little moth and no I will not let you out for being so rude to me." The goddess replied sternly.

Scildon broke down and all he did was just wail as he was pushed against the confines of his fleshy prison as the goddess began to move. The goddess felt all of his kicks and the appearance of a paw that was outlined against the skin. There was little she could do for the young moth and she needed to be on her way before her stomach processed her passenger. Though she wanted break him down and just have him reside in her for a while, she knew that she promised to take him to earth. She ascended to the surface as quickly as she could from the underworld, crawling on all fours through the roots of a very old tree. Scildon was tossed from one end to the other as the walls rearranged themselves around his bulk. When she finally broke the surface it was still pretty much night, only an hour had passed.

With great relief to be outside in the Moonlight she finally spread her massive wings and began to flap them. Scildon felt himself pressed towards the back as he heard the noise of wing beats. He wondered what was happening outside though he couldn't see anything outside of the fleshy confines.

It had been many years since the goddess used her wings in this manner and was struggling to get herself airborne. She swayed from side to side completely off balance before finally her legs left the ground. Now the most difficult part awaited her, getting past the planet's atmosphere. She pumped her wings furiously as she went higher and higher, the air itself became thiner the higher she went. Scildon felt the walls and muscles crushing down on him and he began to panic, squeaking with fright. The goddess now at the peak of her height pushed herself harder against the atmosphere which was pushing equally as hard against her. This is why she had brought along Scildon so she could have the extra energy to fuel her massive wings if she ever wished to escape the planet.

She pushed once, then twice, then three times, then more, with each push more digestive juices began to be pushed into her stomach. Scildon felt the digestive juices begin to rise and start to cover his body, his feet were now under the liquid as he desperately tried to find a place to climb up. The walls provided no support as he sank back down and felt the liquid trying to convert him into energy. He squealed and yelled but to no avail, the goddess was not listening to him and soon he would meet his fate. The goddess felt the goddess felt the energy from her meal finally give her the strength she needed to break free. Would our heroes make it to their destination or would Scildon be digested?

(Author's notes: Feel free to leave a comment and a review to this story. This is my first silverwing like story that I have written in a long time. Bolt)


End file.
